


Landlady

by PandaBandit



Series: Not Your Housekeeper (But a Little Bit of Everything Else) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBandit/pseuds/PandaBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson notices things. Not like Sherlock does, no, but she notices things all the same. Little things. Little important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landlady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on AO3 so I hope it goes well *crosses fingers*. 
> 
> This is just an idea I had floating around my head for a while and thought I'd finally get it down and out there; a short of drabbles focusing on Mrs. Hudson and (mostly) her friendship with Sherlock (and a little bit of John, too). 
> 
> Probably won't be all in the same style but at least I will post regularly. 
> 
> Maybe. Possibly. There's a chance. (Not a big one.)

Mrs Hudson notices things. Not like Sherlock does, no, but she notices things all the same. Little things. Little important things.

Like when John stops drinking tea as much because he swapped to the cheaper brand he doesn’t like as much.

Like when Sherlock is sour because he’s calling Mycroft more having taken more of the elder Holmes’ cases of national security.

Like when John works more hours at the clinic.

(Like when Sherlock’s almost unbearable because John’s working more hours at the clinic.)

Like when John invites his dates over rather than take them out even though to say Sherlock annoys them is putting it far too lightly.

Like when Sherlock’s already limited, sparse diet becomes entirely non-existant.

Mrs Hudson draws conclusions, too. Not like Sherlock does, no, but she concludes all the same. Little conclusions. Little, important conclusions.

She concludes that John’s trying to save money.

That Sherlock doesn’t want the threat of being cut off from his trust fund.

That John wants – really, needs – the overtime pay.

(That Sherlock really misses John when he’s not there.)

That John doesn’t want anyone to notice the changes he’s making.

That Sherlock notices and ‘helps’.

What she never, ever seems to notice though (what she will never, ever notice) is when her boys are late with the rent.


End file.
